memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Unnamed medical tools
USS Prometheus? Shouldn't the tools used on the by the EMH Mark II be here as well, since The Doctor didn't know what they where or how to use them? -- Awar 13:15, 31 May 2007 (UTC). Assassination device?! Bashir "pretended" it was a medical tool for insomnia? where's the proof of that? how do we know that it wasn't actually a sleep aid that the officer was planning to abuse -- as in to knock Sisko unconscious? -- Captain MKB 18:25, September 19, 2009 (UTC) :We don't know. We go by what he said in the episode. The proof that he said it was against chronic insomnia is in the dialogue and the script. Not sure what you're asking for. – Tom 22:46, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Hand drier There is a dyson hand drier visible in the sickbay of the when Bones helps Kirk get there. I already mentioned it along with other ordinary things used as trek tech in movies and shows at the forums, but should this be in this section? Just because it's in sickbay doesn't automatically make it a medical tool or even what it really is. It could simply look like a hand drier and have completely different function in-universe. --LauraCC (talk) 15:32, June 19, 2015 (UTC) :It's possibly worthy of a note. Just looking at the screenshot, I would also say it is possible it is indeed intended to be some sort of hand device since there is a mirror on the wall above it also. Perhaps a disinfection/decontamination unit for medical staff like hand gels are used in modern day hospitals? Regardless, I guess this is all speculation. --| TrekFan Open a channel 16:19, June 19, 2015 (UTC) From Talk:Hand dryer Merge Given that this is presumably not intended to depict the actual Dyson device having survived unchanged for centuries and being used by Starfleet (the Dyson logo isn't present after all), we can only speculate about what this device is and what is it's function. It might be a hand dryer, it might be to sterilise the hands or heal cuts, or it might be a kerosene heater or a toilet for Edosians; we just don't know. -- Capricorn (talk) 03:48, July 25, 2015 (UTC) :I see your point. Though a toilet on the wall would be both unsanitary and embarrassing to everyone. :P --LauraCC (talk) 14:17, July 25, 2015 (UTC) ::Merged and moved per pov. Tom (talk) 16:08, July 26, 2015 (UTC) From Talk:Trill diagnostic tool This tool was not named, even the script only calls it "a device". It belongs on the unnamed medical tools page. -- Capricorn (talk) 17:50, October 8, 2015 (UTC) :Agreed per previously renamed pages. So, merged. Tom (talk) 19:49, October 8, 2015 (UTC) Brace It has its own page (Neck brace) which I didn't notice. Is it named in the script? It's not referred to by the characters by name. It may have some fancy technobabble name for all we know. --LauraCC (talk) 16:51, October 23, 2015 (UTC) :Many of the article you're creating are not referenced in the script so I don't understand the question. It is simply a "neck brace" and should stay where it is, IMO. Tom (talk) 09:41, October 24, 2015 (UTC) From Talk:Automated alien medical device Rename suggestion Let's please apply a tiny bit of common sense here: just because in the script phrase "a free-standing alien medical device" the last three words are capitalized, does not mean that "Alien Medical Device" is supposed to be the official name of that technology. (Plus, a bit confused about how we went from a device that the background note explains should be called "Alien Medical Device", to a page called "Automated alien medical device"). "The drone", while a bit eccentric, seems like a more proper and real name for the device. Or, the alternative would be to merge this into the unnamed medical devices page. -- Capricorn (talk) 16:40, December 10, 2015 (UTC) :I prefer the merge into Unnamed medical tools page. -- sulfur (talk) 16:42, December 10, 2015 (UTC) ::I support a merge into the unnamed medical tools page. Seems the most logic action. Tom (talk) 17:24, December 10, 2015 (UTC) :::I support that option too. --Defiant (talk) 17:43, December 10, 2015 (UTC) I don't have a big problem with this being merged into unnamed medical devices, but I'm a bit surprised at people dismissing "the drone" without feeling the need to explain their reasoning for that. I agree a machine being named in the format of "the something" is slightly eccentric , but otherwise it seems like that was supposed to be a proper and acceptable term for the thing. I feel it would enhance this discussion if even one of the three people that have rejected that name could explain exactly why they prefer to go for the other option. -- Capricorn (talk) 14:40, December 11, 2015 (UTC) :::Personally, I believe "the drone" is a bit too generic for my liking. The "unnamed" option helps distinguish it, at least imo, from things like a Borg drone, etc. Even in the script, it's not capitalized, suggesting it was meant as a common noun. --Defiant (talk) 16:56, December 11, 2015 (UTC) ::Merged with unnamed medical tools. Tom (talk) 21:10, December 27, 2015 (UTC) Medical chamber un-merge See Submersible infrastructure as a possible precedent? --LauraCC (talk) 17:01, March 21, 2016 (UTC) Nixing my own suggestion now that I've come to this conclusion.--LauraCC (talk) 18:56, June 28, 2016 (UTC)